Top Secret
by WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice
Summary: Everypony remembers the changeling attack on the day of the royal wedding. Ponies have feared changelings ever since. Even referred to them as bug ponies. So when four lone changelings happened to come to Celestia asking to be hidden from the queen they no longer knew as their queen, she knew not all of the changelings were as corrupted as their queen was. For a while keeping the
1. CHAPTER ONE

It was a few moments after Mulia and Cranky married and Ponyville's streets where now repaired from the bugbear attack and decorated with Pinkie's many party favors. Everypony was either dancing, playing games or eating one of the many snacks Pinkie cooked. Derpy kept apologizing for accidentally locking Princess Twilight and her friends out of the wedding without knowing. Time Turner spent most of his time telling a few ponies about his flameless fireworks. Bon Bon and Lyra sat at a table eating cupcakes. Bon Bon listened as Lyra went on about how she wanted to hear stories of the cases Bon Bon has had.

"I wanna hear every story you have!" Lyra stated.

"I'd have to check with the pony in charge first," Bon Bon said.

"Oh, who's that?" Lyra asked leaning in.

"Sorry Lyra, that's one thing that's been sworn to never be revealed," Bon Bon said. Lyra just huffed and crossed her front hooves. Just then they heard ponies cheer and they looked. Princess Celestia and Luna were joining the reception finally.

"Yay! you came!" Pinkie Pie chimed bouncing up to the royal sisters.

"We shan't miss such a big party Pinkie Pie," Luna stated with a smile.

"Yes, we just had to return home and get the gift somepony forgot," Celestia said turning her head to Luna.

"Then next time dear sister, " Luna chimed, " don't forget,". After a brief moment, Pinkie giggled which caused the princesses to smile and giggle as well. The party went on all day. Bon Bon was watching Lyra try to hit a pinata shaped like a balloon when somepony tapped her shoulder. She looked and it was Twilight along with Celestia and Luna.

"Princesses," Bon Bon greeted and bowed.

"The princesses were asking for you," Twilight told her.

"You were?" Bon Bon asked a little shocked.

"We've heard you're the best candy maker in Ponyville," Celestia stated.

"That's what all the ponies say," Bon Bon said with a smile.

"We would like to order a huge box of your candies," Luna said, "ten of each,". Bon Bon's eyes widened.

"You want that much candy?"

"It would seem my sister has a sweet tooth," Luna giggled nudging Celestia.

"Ha ha Luna," Celestia giggled, "the truth is our candy room is becoming low and we've yet to try sugary sweets from Ponyville,".

"I will have the order done by this weekend!" Bon Bon promised. Celestia and Luna nodded and trotted off.

All week Bon Bon worked on making every candy she had a recipe too. She made so much she had to pack them in several boxes. Friday afternoon she had finished making and packing all the treats and was getting ready to head to Canterlot. "Are you still gonna trot with me to the train station?" Bon Bon asked a pouting Lyra.

"I guess," Lyra said as she stood up, "just wish I could go with you, but I have to stay and perform at some dinner thing with Octavia,".

"Well other then Octavia, you're the best instrumentalist in Ponyville," Bon Bon said, "only you can match the beauty in the music like Octavia,".

"True, plus it's easy bits," Lyra said as they headed out the door. Lyra holding the boxes in her magic.

Princess Celestia sat at her throne as Luna looked out the window into the castle yard. "Are you sure this will work sister?".

"It has too," Celestia said standing up and trotting over to her sister, "they've seemed to see that what she did was wrong,".

"But, do you think they're genuine in their willingness to leave their lives behind?" Luna asked.

"Yes, there are other ways to do what they have to do to live without cruelty or corruption," Celestia stated as there was a knock on the throne room doors.

"Enter!" Luna called as the doors glowed a light yellow in magical mist and two guards trotted in.

"Your candy order has arrived," one guard said as they moved aside and Bon Bon trotted in with a wagon of boxes hooked onto her back.

"Oh my," Luna said walking up to the wagon, "I didn't think our order was that big,".

"Our candy room shall surely be stocked up now," Celestia said, "take our order to the candy room and leave us with our guest,". The guards nodded and took the wagon of candy and left. As soon as the doors closed the princesses wore expressions of seriousness.

"Agent Sweetie Drops," Luna said, "we called you here for something non-candy related,".

"What?" Sweetie drops asked, "so I spent a week making candy for nothing?!".

"I'm sorry we had to ask that of you," Celestia said with a soft smile, "but we have a case for you of the most importance,".

"What is it?" she asked as her eyes widened in fear, "the bugbear is back again!".

"No no, nothing like that," Celestia assured her, "I know you're good with monsters, but what we need your help with is more of a...creature,".

"Creature?" Sweetie Drops asked, "Like from the ever free?".

"Not exactly," Celestia said.

"Maybe we should show her sister," Luna suggested. Celestia nodded.

"follow us," she and Luna walked to a stained glass window. Celestia's magic hugged the window and it slid out of place to reveal a hidden passageway. She followed behind the princesses as they trotted down a stone pathway lit by torches on the walls. They reached a big wooden door at the end of the pathway.

"Please, do not be fearful," Luna said as they pushed open the door. Sweetie Drops didn't notice anything at first, but a soft green glow from the room. Then a little giggle caught her attention. A little changeling filly waddled out.

"Hi Miss Princess!" it said and hugged Celestia's hoof. Sweetie Drop gasped and stumbled back.

"A changeling!". The little changeling's ears went down and it hid behind Celestia's flowing mane.

"Please don't be afraid Sweetie Drops," Celestia said, "they mean no harm to us,".

"They?" Sweetie Drop asked trying to keep calm. Just then two more changelings walked out. Sweetie Drop could tell by their looks that they were adults.

"These three changelings came to me shortly after the attack had ended," Celestia informed, "they didn't like what the queen was making them do. They came to me for protection and a place to hide,".

"But why?" Sweetie Drops asked, "they attacked us,".

"Yes, but they were simply doing as their ruler made them," Celestia said, "they no longer want to be under her rule,".

"So why didn't they just tell her?" Sweetie Drops asked still confused.

"From what they've told us Queen Chrysalis isn't the same queen she used to be," Celestia told, "recently she has become much darker, bent on world rule instead of doing what she must for her subjects,".

"But are sure we can trust them?" Sweetie Drops asked.

"You did not see the state of their fear when they came to us," Luna said, "we do not doubt their story at all,".

"Then how can I help?" she asked.

"Agent Sweetie Drops, we want you to help us with making pony identities for these changelings and helping them blend in with the rest of the ponies,". Celestia said with a look of seriousness on her face.

"How?" Sweetie Drops asked, "I mean, we can't just have them take on other ponies' appearances,".

"No, we'll create ones of their own," Celestia said, "names, coat colors, mane colors, eyes colors and even cutie marks. We'll come up with it all,".

"Are you willing to take this case Agent Sweetie Drops?" Luna asked as both princesses looked at her. She nodded,

"Let's do this!".


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Twilight and the girls sat in her castle enjoying a nice lunch together. "This was much needed after this dreadful week," Rarity said as she took a rose petal sandwich from the plate that was sitting on the table in Twilight's dining room.

"I agree with ya there Rare," Applejack said as she ate an apple slice.

"I just wish I could have calmed that bearbug down," Fluttershy softly chimed as she fed Angel Bunny a carrot.

"I don't think it's the type of monster to talk calmly Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said fluttering in the air.

"It's not a monster, it's a rare creature," Fluttershy argued.

"Yeah yeah," Dash said dropping down and snatching up a cupcake from the table.

"I just feel bad we missed out on the wedding," Rarity said, "and poor Pinkie couldn't perform her wedding planning duties because of the creature causing trouble,".

"Well, it all worked out for the best," Twilight smiled as she lifted up her teacup to find it empty, "Spike!".

"Yeah Twilight?" the little baby dragon asked poking his head in from behind the door.

"Can we get some more marigold tea please?" she asked.

"Coming up," he said as he entered holding a teapot, "just made a fresh pot," he refilled their cups. Just as he filled Twilight's cup his cheeks puffed up and he flamed out a scroll.

"A letter!" Twilight said as she grabbed the parchment in her magic.

"What does it say, darling?" Rarity asked as the girls leaned in. Twilight unraveled the letter and read it out loud.

" _Dearest Twilight,_

 _I do not mean to bother you, but I seek your help with a secret matter as soon as possible. Please get to canterlot as soon as you can. Be sure to pack for a long stay at the castle and bring your friends._

 _Your's truly,_

 _Princess Celestia._

"Do you think it's trouble?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but we better pack and head out today," Twilight said standing up, "we'll all meet at the train station,". They all nodded to each other and the girls hurried off to pack as Spike and Twilight headed to pack their things. Within an hour, the girls were on their way to canterlot via train. Twilight half listened to her friends chatting as she looked out the window and pondered what the princess could possibly need their help with.

"Ya, ok Twi?" Applejack asked sitting next to her friend.

"Yeah, just hoping whatever we have to do isn't anything bad for once," Twilight said turning away from the window.

"Hey, don't worry about it Twilight," Spike said, "you've always been able to handle whatever the princess sends your way. It means she trusts you,".

"I know Spike," Twilight said, "it would just be nice to help without being in danger's way for once,".

Bon Bon sat at the Canterlot train station waiting for Princess Twilight and her friends to arrive. She was still trying to wrap her head around what she found out this week. She recalled the royal wedding last year. The fear and panic as ponies ran from the buzzing pony like creatures as they forcefully fed on their emotions. Her biggest fear was Lyra. She had been put under a spell by the queen of the changelings. Even after the evil magic wore off Lyra wasn't herself for a while. She would stare off for hours and freak out every time she passed the flower shop in town, but the evil magic's symptoms faded away soon enough and Lyra was her old self again. Bon Bon was thankful for that and hoped for Lyra's sake mostly that this mission didn't mess up. She feared how Lyra would react at just the sight of a changeling. Bon Bon snapped out of her thoughts as the train pulled up and stopped right in front of her. She smiled as Twilight and her friends stepped out of the train. Even her little dragon assistant followed behind. "Bon Bon?" Twilight greeted. She could see Twilight was a bit confused.

"Hi Twilight," Bon Bon greeted back.

"I thought the princesses were meeting us," Twilight said.

"They're waiting at the castle," Bon Bon said, "come on. It's better if they explain,". They arrived at the castle and headed to the throne room.

Celestia was organizing some papers on a clipboard when there was a knock on the throne room doors. "Please come in!" she called. Bon Bon Entered with Twilight and the girls right behind her. Celestia smiled at the sight of her former student. So much had changed since Twilight was just a young unicorn filly in her school. "Hello Twilight," she greeted as they hugged.

"We got here as soon as we could," Twilight said, "is everything ok?".

"Everything is fine Twilight," Celestia said trying to calm her, "but I do have a task I want you to help Agent Sweetie Drops with,".

"Who in tarnation is Sweetie Drops?" Applejack asked.

"I am," Bon Bon said, "Sweetie Drops is my real name,". She saw confusion cross the faces of the six friends. Celestia explained about Sweetie Drops and her past.

"Wow," Twilight said, "so you've been hiding in Ponyville all this time?".

"Well at first, but over time I started to like the simple life," Bon Bon said.

"We'll I'm glad for you Bon Bon," Twilight said, "but I don't know what this has to do with why we're all here,".

"Twilight, you've always trusted in me right?" Celestia asked with a smile. Twilight's eyes widen a bit at Celestia's question.

"Of course," she said, "I've never once doubted you,".

"Then I hope you can still feel the same after what I'm about to show you," she said as she turned her head, "bring them out Luna,". The friends watched as a glass window opened in the wall and Luna walked out. She reached them and as she moved aside Twilight and her friends gasped as they saw the three changelings. Rainbow Dash flew toward them as fast as she could intent on kicking them out of Equestria, but she was suddenly stopped. She looked back and her tail was being held by soft golden magic.

"Please do not be afraid," Luna said, "they mean us no harm,".

"Not to argue with ya Princess Luna," Applejack Chimed in, "but they certainly meant all ponies harm a year ago,".

"Yes, we recall Applejack," Celestia stated, "but just like with any ruled kingdom or group some of the queen's subjects were merely doing what they were ordered to do. Not all them wanted to attack us. Like these three," she pointed her hoof at the changelings as she began to explain what had happened.

"So they escaped their queens rule?" Twilight asked, "and you want us to help hide them?".

"Yes they did and sort of," Celestia answered, "I want you all to help make them their own pony identities and help them blend in with the rest of pony society,".

"How are we suppose to do that?" Rainbow asked.

"Luna and I have been talking," Celestia said, "Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy I want you to help the changelings figure out what they're good at. We need to pinpoint their special talent, Pinkie, I want you to help them learn to eat normal pony food, just enough so nopony questions their eating habits, and lastly, Rarity," Celestia touched her shoulder, "You hold the most important part of the plan,".

"I do?" Rarity asked.

"I need you to create their coat, mane and eye colors, and even their cutie marks," Celestia said and she could see the light of fashion burst in her eyes.

"You want me to design ponysonas for them?" she asked. Celestia nodded.

"I'll do it!" She said.

"We'll all do our best princess," Twilight assured her.

"I'm sure you will, but for tonight you rest," she said, "tomorrow the plans start,".


	3. CHAPTER THREE

The next few days were long and tiring trying to find out what each changeling was talented or passionate at doing. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash had stayed up late the night they got to the castle making a list of everything to try with the changelings. First Applejack and Rainbow Dash decided to see if the changelings were good at using a lasso. They tried practicing tricks with a lasso, but they quickly crossed it off the list when the male changeling accidently tied up the royal sisters together while trying to lasso a barrel across the room. Next they tried cooking. Twilight suggested baking. At first, everything went normally until the female adult changeling went to mix some cake batter and the royal kitchen ended up with chocolate cake batter splattered all over the place. Twilight again crossed off baking, but she still decided to see if one of them could cook. She watched as the filly changeling put a pan of glazed vegetables in the oven. Twilight thought they were on to something until the filly accidently turned the stove up to high and it caught fire causing the filly to run and hide behind it's mother as Twilight magically put the fire out and crossed off cooking.

Next they decided to see if any of them were like Rarity and had an eye for fashion. The male changeling seemed to be intrigued by the sewing machine Rarity had in front of her so she decided to let him try to use it. It went well until the changeling got upset because he couldn't figure out how to turn it on and smacked the machine causing it to roar to life and the loud sound it made caused the changeling to fly away in fright. Twilight crossed sewing off the list. At one point, Applejack had shown the filly changeling a coloring book and crayons. The filly seemed to learn the skill easily enough and colored pretty well. Twilight made note that she even stayed within the lines.

Twilight decided to teach the female changeling some potions. She seemed to be doing ok at it until she added the wrong ingredient to a potion and it exploded in a stinky gas throughout the throne room. As the princesses cleared the smell from the room by opening windows, Twilight clothes pinned her snout closed and crossed of potion brewing. Rainbow Dash showed the changelings a pair of roller skates and when the male changeling seemed interested she decided to see if she could teach him how to skate. She showed him how to put the skates on along with the proper equipment for skating. Then she showed him how to use the skates and to her surprise he learned amazingly quick. Soon she found them racing one another around the throne room. Twilight watched in awe as the changeling seemed to be faster on skates then Rainbow was. After they raced Rainbow set up some obstacles for them to try and the changeling skated through them all with ease. Even the rings he had to jump through. At the end of their skating games, Rainbow was panting while the changeling still skated around enjoying the fun of the wheeled shoes. He even did a few tricks. "Well looks like one them finally find their special talent," Twilight said with a smile.

"Which one Darling?" Rarity asked looking up from the sketch pad she had been drawing in all day." the stallion and it's roller skating," Twilight answered and Rarity got back to her sketch pad.

"Well since you've discovered your talent you can now take a break," Fluttershy told the changeling. He smiled and went on having fun skating. Twilight and the girls went on helping the filly and female changeling find their talents. The filly picked up three little balls and tried to juggle, but the result was Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy getting hit on the head with one of the balls and the filly hiding her face. Twilight crossed juggling off the list. The female changing found a microphone and looked confused by it until Twilight explained what is was and turned it on for her. She sang into it, but all that came out was screeching. Twilight turned it off and smiled. "Singings not for everypony," Twilight said and crossed singing off the list.

The filly changeling was looking around when she spotted crafting paper. She was drawn to it by all the pretty, soft colors of the paper. She grabbed a pile of the green paper and a pile of the pink paper and started bending and molding the paper into all sorts of points and shapes. Twilight watched as the filly seemed to be fully concentrated on her little art project. By the time she was done she had made a big pink rose head. The filly changeling smiled and pushed it over to Princess Celestia. "Why thank you little one," Celestia said pretending to sniff the flower. That made the little filly giggle.

"Well looks like she has discovered her talent," Celestia said petting the filly's head.

"Now all we have left to do is find the last changeling's talent,". Twilight said. They spent several more hours trying to discover the female changeling's talent. Twilight was starting to think she might not have had one until she noticed her looking at a big, wooden bucket. The kind the apple family used to make fruit juice with. She then looked at some barrels of fruits placed nearby. She lifted a barrel of apples and a barrel of mangos in her neon green magic and floated them to the wooden bucket and poured them into it. She then jumped into the bucket and started smashing the fruit beneath her hooves. Soon there was nothing but juice beneath her. She then floated a big strainer to herself and drained the juice through it as she added it to another bucket while the strainer caught stems, peelings, and seeds. She took a bowl and scooped up some of the juice mixture. She looked at some spices that were on a table nearby. She picked some sweet spices and added a few shakes of each to the juice. She filled a pitcher with ice and poured the juice on top of it and mixed it up. When it was good and cold she poured some into a long stem nectar glass and handed it to Twilight.

Twilight sniffed at the nectar as the changeling smiled at her. Twilight took a sip. It was sweet and fruity. She could even taste a hint of cinnamon in the drink. She found herself soon drinking the whole glass. "Hmm, nectar making," Twilight said, "it's a rare talent, but it seems to be yours,". The changeling smiled as she hugged Twilight.

"You've all been working hard and since your biggest task is done, how about dinner?" Celestia offered.

"Sounds great," Twilight said, "it'll give Pinkie the chance to teach them how to eat like normal ponies,".

"I've made sure no ponies, but we are in the dining room," Luna stated, "so the changelings can join us,".

"Ya comin Rare?" Applejack asked looking over to her friend who still had her head buried in her sketch pad.

"I'll catch up darling," Rarity said waving her hoof not bothering to look up.

"I'll have some food sent up to her," Celestia whispered as they headed to the dining room. During the meal, Pinkie hardly had any issues teaching the changelings to eat like ponies. Of course when it came time for dessert the other girls had to step in when Pinkie Pie stuffed her whole head in the cake. When they arrived back into the throne room Rarity was passed out in her chair. Her head resting on her front hooves.

"I think we should let her rest and work on the changelings' physical changes tomorrow," Luna suggested.

"Agreed," Celestia said as she carried Rarity in her magic to a bed, "it's been a long, active day. You should all rest,".


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning Rarity woke up to the smell of fresh pastries and tea. She sat up and yawned and was met with smiles from the princesses as the fragrance of the tea and pastries awoken the rest of her friends. "Good morning my little ponies," Celestia greeted.

"We have brought you lunch," Luna announced, "since you have all slept the morning away,".

"We're sorry Princess Luna," Twilight said hoping they didn't anger her.

"It's fine Twilight, "Celestia said, "yesterday was a long day,".

"The changelings are excited to see their ponysonas as soon as lunch is over," Luna told Rarity.

"Oh of course!" Rarity said standing up, "I know they'll just love them!". The girls ate and talked as the little filly changeling chased Spike around. After lunch, Rarity set up a little picture display canvas and waited for everyone to sit around. "Which of you darlings would like to go first?" she asked. The changelings looked at each other for a few minutes before the male changeling raised his hoof.

"Excellent!" she said, "now I must admit you were a tough one to design, but once you discovered your talent ideas sparked," She flipped to a page with a drawing of an earth pony stallion. "Now, I know what you all must be thinking. Why a black coat Rarity? It's simple really, when one is in a sport black is just a suiting color. Especially for roller skating ponies. Now with a coat of dark colors you want the mane and tail to stick out a bit more. So after matching colors of endless shades I finally settled on orange with white streaking it. Now to make both coat and hair colors pop more I gave your pony self blue eyes.

Now to top it all off you need a cutie mark reflecting you're amazing skills on wheels!" she stroke a pose as she pointed to his soon to be cutie mark, "what better to have then a roller skate!".

"Do you think you can change into the pony she drew?" Celestia asked the changeling. He nodded and studied the picture closely. Closing his eyes as a green spark overtook him and he shifted into the pony on the paper.

"Darling you look amazing!" Rarity cheered as she pushed him to a mirror. He stared at his new self. His pony self.

"I like it," he said with a smile.

"Oh good!" Rarity said hugging him, "now you go over to Twilight and she'll help you come up with the perfect name,". He nodded and walked to Twilight as Rarity walked back to her display canvas. "Who's next?". The female changeling smiled at her daughter as she walked forward.

"Ah, for you I had drawn many designs, but once you discovered your talent I had an amazing idea!" Rarity said as she flipped to a new drawing of an earth pony mare, "I decided to use colors matching fruits you use to make nectar," she points to the mare she drew, "I choose a dark red apple coat, a banana blonde mane with grape purple streaks, and to top it all off light lemon yellow eyes. While choosing the colors the cutie mark came to me easily. A bowl of fruit!".

The changeling smiled and stared at her picture for a while. She stared at it so long Rarity was starting to think she didn't like it until a green glow surrounded her as she transformed into the ponysona made for her.

"fabulous!" Rarity claimed as she showed the changeling her new pony form. She smiled as she spun around in front of the mirror.

"I like it," she said, "thank you Miss Rarity,".

"Oh no need to be so professional darling," Rarity said as she hugged the changeling,"Rarity is just fine with me,". She nodded.

"Now you head on over to Twilight and she'll get you a name," Rarity walked back to the canvas and smiled at the filly changeling, "I've saved the most adorable one for last,". The filly changeling hid shyly from Rarity for a minute and looked at her parents. They nodded to her in encouragement and she walked toward Rarity.

"Now for you, my dear, I made sure to create nothing but perfection," Rarity said as she flipped to another page, "this will soon be you little one,". The little changeling looked at the picture. On it was a picture of an earth pony filly with a very dark red coat, Blonde and white mane and tail, and the same color of blue eyes as her daddy now had. What made her smile most was the pretty little green paper flower cutie mark on the pony.

"Oh good," Rarity said with a huge smile, "I can tell by that smile you like it!".

"I love it Rarity!" the filly said. She studied the picture and slowly shifted into it with a faint green spark and hugged Rarity.

"Aw, you are just too darling!" Rarity said petting the filly's head, "now that my reveal of Rarity original ponysonas are done, let's see what name is given to you,". The filly giggled and ran over to Twilight as Rarity followed.

"Any luck with the names Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, "Twilight said closing a book in her magic, "I just figured out the female changeling's name".

"Well whatcha come up with?" Applejack asked as everypony gathered around.

"Will for you?" she pointed to the male changeling, "I needed to come up with something that matches your look and talent for roller skating," Twilight explained, "So after studying a bit in some dictionaries I have I think I found the perfect name,".

"Well, what is it?" Rainbow asked.

"Your new name is Velocity," Twilight announced. He seemed confused by his new name. "It means speed,". she told him. He smiled.

"I like it," he said striking a pose like he was getting ready to race, "fastest earth pony on skates!".

"And my name?" the female changeling asked.

"Well after taste testing your nectar some more I can't find anything wrong with it at all," Twilight said, "not one flaw,".

"That's..good right?" she asked a little worried.

"It's perfect," Twilight said, "your name is now Flawless Nectar,".

"Hmm I like it," she smiled, "I think I even have a returning customer,". they all giggled at that.

"What about me Princess Twilight?" the filly asked.

"For you I had already picked the name when you discovered your talent,". Twilight informed her.

"Really?" she asked with big eyes.

"You like taking pretty colored paper and making amazing things out them," Twilight said, "and you love art. You new name is Collage,".

"OOOH! I have a pretty name!" the filly said giggling a little.

"It is a very good pick for a pony who is sure to love art," Luna said.

"Well how about we all have lunch now that most of the hard work is done" Celestia suggested, "so we can go over the rest of the plan,".

"Sounds fine to me," Applejack said as everypony else agreed.

As the ponies ate lunch the princesses let everypony relax and talk for a bit as they ate. When she felt it was time Celestia cleared her throat. "My little ponies, you have all worked so hard the past few days and I am so proud of the results of that hard work," she started, "there is one more part to this plan and I'm sure it might be the hardest, but it must be done. Tomorrow morning Twilight and her friends will head home along with Agent Sweetie Drops. Then the next day the new ponies will move to ponyville.

I've already taken care of everything. A house is ready for you and I will make sure you have plenty of bits to help start you out. The issue that worries me is when you feed. Please, if you do feed don't feed for too long so nopony suffers or becomes suspicious. Flawless, I have asked Pinkie and Applejack both to continue to help you learn how to cook just to be safe,".

"Aw, we have to leave," Pinkie said with a frown, "we've been having so much fun.".

"Look at it this way darling," Rarity chimed in, "you'll get to plan a party to welcome the new family to Ponyville,".

Pinkie squealed and jumped up in the air, "I LOVE WELCOMING NEW PONIES WITH A PARTY!". Everypony laughed and finished their lunch.

That evening after everypony was asleep Celestia and Luna called a meeting with Sweetie Drops and Twilight.

"I know what I've tasked you with is strange and maybe even dangerous, but I'm so glad you've agreed to help. Now Sweetie Drops I've taken the job of making records for the changelings and a past history, just in case some ponies try to snoop around about them. Make them study all of this to be safe,". She slipped a white folder to her.

"Will do Princess,". she said taking the folder of information in her hooves.

"Twilight I've chosen a special task for you. I want you to study the changelings. Found out how the can shift like they do, how they feed off love. If they feed off other feelings, and even how they reproduce,".

"Wow Princess Celestia," Twilight said a little shocked, "do you think I'm the right pony for that job?".

"If anypony is it is you Twilight," Celestia said with that motherly smile that always made Twilight feel confident, "remember if anything goes wrong contact us immediately,".

The next morning the girls said their goodbyes and headed out to head to the train station. "Wait!" Collage called running up to them, "I made gifts for my new friends,". She smiled and handed the girls each a hoof made gift. They were paper crafted mini dolls that looked like them.

"What a darling little gift," Rarity said as they thanked the filly with nuzzles and left.

"I'm gonna miss them," Collage said frowning a little.

"No worries young one," Luna said, "You'll see them again very soon,".


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

As the sun rose high enough to paint the sky a golden color Luna stood just inside the shadows of the forest outside Ponyville with the three changelings. "Let us go over the story once again," she ordered.

"We are close friends of Twilight's from when she lived in Canterlot," Flawless explained.

"And we decided to move to Ponyville to raise our filly after hearing all the stories of how great Ponyville is,". Velocity finished.

"Correct," Luna said, "and you are both looking to work where?".

"I am to apply for a job at the roller rink,". Velocity stated with an excited smile. In fact, he was wearing his skates even then.

"And I have been saving bits to start my own nectary," Flawless answered.

"Correct again," Luna said, "Agent Sweetie Drops will fill you in on more information later, which reminds us, what is her name in Ponyville?".

"Bon Bon," Collage answered.

"Very good young one," Luna said and the little filly smiled.

"Prepare to head into town,' Luna said opening her wings, "I'll check to see if Twilight is at the meet point yet,". As Flawless and Collage jumped

into the little wagon they were given with a few things to make it look like they moved Luna flew up behind the trees to make sure she wasn't seen and spotted Twilight and her friend Rarity sitting on a bench waiting. Twilight was as usual reading. She landed back down, "it's time go and please be safe,". They nodded to the princess and headed into Ponyville.

"Nervous?" Rarity asked.

"A little, but we have to do this,". Twilight answered, "plus I have a chance to study changelings this time,".

"Oh, here they come," Rarity said pointing a hoof in their direction. Twilight put her book back in her saddlebag and stood up. She noticed some ponies were staring at the new ponies as they rolled by.

"Velocity!" Twilight greeted, "I'm so excited you decided to move here!".

"We are too Twilight," Velocity said as they hugged.

"Follow us darlings," Rarity said, "they house you had us get for you is ready,".

"I'm afraid there's not much furniture, but we can take care of that later,"Twilight stated. As they reached the house Collage jumped out of the wagon and ran to the door. When she opened it a loud bang was heard followed by streamers and confetti which startled the filly as she ran and hid behind her mother.

Pinkie jumped out and shouted, "Surprise!".

"What's all this?" Flawless asked as Pinkie cheerfully pushed them inside.

"It's your welcome to Ponyville party!" Pinkie said throwing confetti at them.

"Oh," Flawless said, "I guess Twilight wasn't lying when she said you throw parties for everypony,".

"Parties are my thang!" Pinkie claimed as she stuffed a cupcake in her mouth. As the party went on the changelings blended in perfectly despite Twilight's worries. Collage was the shyest one hiding in the corner by the snack table most of the time. She was sipping the red, sweet water Pinkie called punch when a trio of fillies trotted up to her.

"Hi, you must be Collage," The little white filly with a curly pink and purple mane said.

"You know my name?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah," a yellow filly with a red mane tied in a big pink bow said, "Twilight told us. I'm Apple Bloom, "she said pointing to herself, "and this is Sweetie Belle," she said pointing to the white filly, "and this is Scootaloo," she pointed to an orange filly with a purple mane.

"It's nice to meet you," Collage said. That's when she noticed their cutie marks, "Whoa,".

"What?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Your cutie marks," Collage said standing up, "they're awesome!".

"Thanks," Scootaloo said.

"How did you get them?" She asked. The three fillies explained how they got their cutie marks and how they're combined talent was helping others either earn or understand their cutie marks.

"What's your mark mean?" Sweetie Belle asked. Collage smiled.

"It means I can make pretty much anything out of crafting paper,". Collage explained showing them her cutie mark. Sweetie Belle floated a book out of her saddlebag and along with a pencil and opened the book.

"Collage," she said as she wrote, "cutie mark is a paper flower, and she knows what it means,". Sweetie Belle closed the book.

"What's that?" Collage asked.

"It's a book we keep the name of each filly or colt we meet in," Sweetie explained, "If they have a cutie mark and understand it we celebrate. If they don't then we help them understand or earn it,".

"Wow, sounds likes a big job,". Collage said.

"It is," Apple Bloom said, "but we love ta help,".

"Can we.." Collage started to ask but got too shy.

"Can we what?" Scootaloo asked.

"Um, b-be friends?" Collage asked not looking at them.

"Sure we can," Sweetie Belle asked, "the cutie mark crusaders love making new friends,".

"The what?" Collage asked. The fillies sat with Collage for a while and told her the many stories of how they tried to earn their cutie marks. After the party ended Bon Bon stayed behind and went over some basic information with the changelings. She even let Collage know that she would be starting school in a couple days. After everypony left the changelings finally got a real chance to check out their house. All it had furniture wise was a table and four wooden chairs. A lamp, fridge, stove, and upstairs were two bedrooms. Each containing a straw bed, dresser, and candle lamp. Flawless tucked Collage in and read her a bedtime story until she fell asleep. As she and Velocity laid in their bed they couldn't sleep. They were happy, but yet scared to be living as fake ponies.

As the next few days went by Velocity took a job teaching fillies and colts how to roller skate and Flawless, between cooking lessons with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, read books on nectar making that Twilight had given her. Velocity had even made enough bits for them to add more furniture to their house. Even more comfortable beds. Soon Collage's big day came. She walked with her mother as they headed for the school house. "I'm scared Mommy,".

"I know sweetheart," Flawless said, "but you have to go. To blend in as a normal pony,". They reached the school house just as Miss Cheerilee let the students inside. She saw them and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Collage,". The shy filly nodded and looked down at the ground.

"I'm her mother Flawless Nectar," Flawless introduced herself shaking Cheerilee's hoof.

"I'm Miss Cheerilee," she introduced back, "Please come in. Class will start soon,". Flawless nuzzled Collage and told her she would pick her up after school.


End file.
